Forgetting Someone Like You
by AmethystB
Summary: {Co-written by Evil Queen} {Revised!} Ever had no recollection of memories past? No? Well, it might just happen to Rika when she least expects it. And why is she suddenly getting in touch with her dad?
1. Default Chapter

**Amethyst Blizzard:** -- I'm pissed. Someone's trying to bring us down, and yet we stand tall! Uh, that was exaggerated but I don't really care right now. Hmm…yes this is a revised version of Forgetting You, originally written by Evil Queen and yours truly. For those who didn't notice, that story was kinda reported and removed, so this is the revised edition. Same thing goes though; all the odd-numbered chapters are written by Evil Queen and the evens by me, I just do all the author notes, or what little author notes I'm allowed --.

**Floramon:** This fic is now officially disclaimer, no matter what others say. The three of us do not own Digimon.

**Summary:** Ever had no recollection of memories past? No? Well, it might just happen to Rika when she least expects it. And why is she suddenly getting in touch with her dad? And what is this about Ryo moving to Shinjuku?

Forgetting Someone Like You 

Chapter One: What?! In More Ways Than One

-

_I am Rika Nonaka. The Digimon Queen. I am cold, curl, fiery, and emotionless. My mother and grandmother are the only relatives that I know of. I have no friends, and I'm fine with that. I don't get along with my mother or grandma. They don't seem to care, neither do I. You can say I'm not human, but I don't give a shit of what you think._

_Guess what? I'm human now, thanks to my digimon. She has helped me and my family so much. My digimon helped me remember to be human. She finally showed me how to care, to show mercy, but she isn't the only one to teach me these lessons, the whole tamer experience helped me too. Help me care for a little sister.(Suzie) Help me learn how to make friends.(everyone) How to play.(Calumon) How to love..._

"Ryo..." I said absentmindedly. Why do I think of him? I'm talking about Renamon, not Ryo. I love Renamon, not that stupid, arrogant, hotshot Ryo... I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling. Memories of times past came to me. Memories of Renamon, of the tamers' especially Ryo...

Why?! Why am I remembering him?! It has been too long! I haven't even seen him! I threw the nearest thing I could get my hands on. My violet pillow slid to thefloor with a slight thud. I sighed. I have to finish my letter.

_I am doing well in school and have friends, other then the tamers. My best friend, Eri, makes me feel like a normal girl. She has black hair that goes down to her mid back, and has green eyes. She helps me when I need help, is caring to all, she never shows off or gloats, and has perfect manners. Even if she is a little too giddy for my liking. She may be rubbing off on me, but I doubt it. My grandma, mother, and I are getting along better then we used to and I can talk to them. My friends are cool too. Well, whatever._

_ You're "daughter,"_

_ Rika_

Finally. Stupid dad coming out of nowhere, with his stupid letter. He lives somewhere by Kyushu. He's supposed to be some celebrity lawyer that everyone wants, but I don't really care.

-school: lunch-

Eri, Jeri,(they rhyme!) and I have the same classes together; the others are mixed into my schedule. It is now lunch and I'm bored out of my mind. Gogglehead and the Ryo worshipers are talking about digimon, Jeri and Alice are talking about something that has to do with digimon, and Henry isn't here today. I wonder why...

"Hey guys! What's up?" Eri said from behind me. I gave a slight nod to show that I knew she was there. Everyone said their greetings and went back doing what they were doing. Eri shrugged and began to eat her food. She didn't seem to want to be bothered so I walked to Alice and the hyped up Jeri.

"What's up?" I asked looking at Jeri.

"Alice and Henry!!! They! They!!!" Jeri yelled jumping, still.

"Are they going out or something?" Eri asked, walking over to us. Alice's eyes widened in horror while Jeri scratched her head. "I'm guessing I'm wrong."

"Henry and I found a way to get into the Digital World, but only one person can go in at a time for some reason. Henry is in there right now," Alice answered.

"WHAT?!" the guys finally came back from digiland.

Alice explained that Henry was getting ready for his trip to the digital world, thus he was not at school. He's gonna look for our digimon! She said that he's gonna be in the digital world by this Saturday and is planning to be back two weeks after. She says that only one person could go in, but they can take the digimon out for about a week or so. I'm so happy! Mom and grandma will be so happy when they find out! I can't wait! Eri had no idea what we were talking about, but luckily she didn't ask any questions, otherwise we would have had to explain _everything. _

School seemed to have lasted an eternity, but when I finally got home Mom and grandma were out. Mom was out doing a photo shoot and grandma was out with some of her friends. Probably from that '_Granny Chat' _thing.I sighed and went up to my room to start my history homework. The Russian Revolution. Great. I cursed under my breath. I should have paid attention in class. Why did history have to be the last class? I sighed again and took out my history book. I managed to finish my boring homework in less then 30 minutes so I turned the TV on and went to the kitchen to heat up some leftovers.

"Mr. Akiyama! Is it true that you are moving to Shinjuku?!" It seems that I'm watching the news.

"Oh no need to be so formal! Please, call me Ryo!" his voice rang. I ran into the living room. What was he doing on TV?!

"Sorry about that, Ryo. So are you moving to Shinjuku just to challenge the Digimon Queen?" the reporter asked. MOVING TO SHINJUKU!?!?!?

"Yup! I gotta see my Queen!" Ryo said smiling that perfect smile of his.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, practically breaking the glass cup I was holding.

----

**A/N:** Hmm…not much of a difference, ne?

**Floramon:** Reviews are appreciated as usual, even though you guys have read this before...and give Evil Queen the credit cause she wrote it.

Peace


	2. He Came And He Saw

**Amethyst Blizzard: **Heh, I think y'all know how this goes so I'm just gonna stick a disclaimer somewhere here. Ah! That'll do…{sticks Disclaimer on a random noticeboard.} Done!

**Floramon: **Huh? I didn't get to say anything…{pouts}

Forgetting Someone Like You 

Chapter 2: He Came, He Saw, And He…

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. I kept thinking about it, about _him._ Why, after everything, was he coming here to live? Wasn't it enough for him, or did he have to come and rub it all in my face? I lay in my barely messed up bed, my hands behind my head supporting my neck. He was all I could think about, especially since just four hours ago he was once again the center of media attention on the news. Why did they have to make such a big deal about him, anyway? I mean, sure the guy beat _me _in a Digimon tournament, then mysteriously disappeared without a trace, then two years later suddenly reappeared again, but that didn't make him special in any way, did it? Oh great, I was rambling, and I hardly ever ramble. Was it really that bad?

I managed to cast all thoughts about him out of mind and eventually I closed my eyes. In trying to relax, I should be able to eventually get some sleep, and I did.

* * *

"Hey, Rika, are you listening?"

My head sprang up at the sound of Eri's voice. I stared at her mutely and blinked. "Huh?"

Eri simply shook her head. "How'd you go on your History test?"

I seemed to comprehend that question without trouble but averted my eyes and stared at my untouched lunch. "Ok." I _had_ done well in that test but not as well as I had wanted to. For some reason, my mind was elsewhere and I couldn't concentrate on anything for longer that twenty seconds, except my food seemed very interesting all of a sudden.

Eri raised a brow but didn't say anything. She was my best friend, and she could tell when something was wrong. However, Kazu and Kenta weren't very good at being discrete.

"No way. Something's wrong, Rika. You're usually snapping at us or making fun of us by now, so how come you're not?"

Unfortunately, they were very good at stating the obvious.

Kenta joined his counterpart. "Yeah, is this permanent?"

I just continued to stare at my riveting food, not even bothering to retort them.

Kazu held up his finger. "I know! This is about Henry, isn't it?" Now my head shot up. "Because he's not here and you miss him." He looked like he had just won first place at the Science Fair.

Now I was angry, and he knew it. I glared deep into his eyes and saw him falter under my stare. He began to laugh nervously, looking away from me. Suddenly, he shot up from our usual table in the canteen and began running to the closest exit. Naturally, I chased him. I knew which exit he was aiming for and took a short cut; I ran around a couple of tables to meet him on the other side. He came to a halt in front of me and I could see his eyes widen at something, not in fear, but in excitement and greeting. I realized he was actually looking behind me, not at me, and turned around. And there, standing right in front of me with those laughing, ocean blue eyes, was Ryo Akiyama. My mouth opened and my raised hand fell to my side. Oh, _shit. _

He grinned at me, flashing his perfect teeth, and raised his hand in a greeting. "Hey, Rika."

I blinked, and for a second, I was lost in that deep ocean of blue. "Hey…" He was _here_?! Here, at this school, at _my_ school, already? I couldn't move. It was like I was glued to the floor beneath my feet, and not once did I take my eyes off those deep ocean blue orbs. For a time, we were locked in this entrancing stare that could've lasted forever, but finally his eyes left mine.

"Hey, Eri." _Eri? _How did he know Eri?

I turned around and found my best friend smiling up at Ryo, not in a flirtatious way, but in a friendly way. "Hey, Ryo. So, you're here already? I saw you on the news last night and you were still in Kyushu. How'd you get here so fast?"

Ryo shrugged and took a step into the room. "My dad and I drove through the night so we could get here quicker. That's why I don't want to be a lawyer; too much rush." Ryo's dad was a lawyer? Why didn't I know that?

Eri laughed as if it was some sort of personal joke. "I know what you mean. Hey, did you want to sit with us? We're right over here…" Eri reached over me to grab a hold of Ryo's plain red t-shirt and led him over to where our table was. As they passed me, I felt a flush of jealousy and looked away. I really had to find a way to control my emotions. Although I hadn't changed all that much since I was the Digimon Queen, I _was_ a teenager and my hormones tended to pick up at very annoying times, such as this very moment.

"So, what have you been up to lately…" Eri's voice trailed off as I found myself staring out the open door of the school canteen. A second ago, Ryo had been standing right there and now he was practically being dragged over to _our _table. Why was this happening to me?

I reluctantly pulled myself away from the door and walked over to our usual table in the far corner of the canteen. I sat myself down next to Alice and watched pathetically as Eri was listening intently to Ryo's story, which he probably made up anyway.

"So anyway, then my dad says nothing about a new boss and having to move to Shinjuku for convenience reasons. I certainly didn't complain," he flashed a grin at me then continued, "and before I knew it, I was sitting along side my dad in our van, cruising along the highway."

I averted my eyes and noticed Kazu and Kenta leaning forward in their seats and listening intently to Ryo's stupid story. Oh what I would give to have an axe convenient right now, but I still had to find out how Eri and Ryo knew each other…

I decided to find out, sooner than later. "So Eri, you guys know each other…?"

She looked at me for a second then suddenly remembered she hadn't told us that yet. "Of course, sorry." She smiled apologetically at everyone. "Ryo and I grew up together. We lived next door to each other until I moved to come and live here. We're quite close, really." She turned her smile to Ryo, who grinned back through perfect teeth.

"Yeah, I guess we are-" Ryo was cut off as the bell rang out, signalling the end of lunch. I sighed my relief and made my way to my next class.

* * *

As soon as I left my last class, I threw my hands up in the air and made a cheering sound; the end of another week, at long last. I closed my eyes as I stopped in front of my locker. Everything seemed to be falling out of place; Ryo coming back, Eri and him growing up together, Eri seeming to be paying a _lot_ of attention to him, and now, more homework. Yes, homework sucks and it should never have been created, but what is a mere fourteen year old supposed to do? At least it was the weekend and I would have time to relax. Who knew, maybe I could even visit Ryo sometime in the next two days. We'll probably be having a meeting tomorrow about Henry's progress, so maybe I could talk to him then.

I turned my lock a couple of times to make it open. When I heard the satisfying 'click', I threw my bag down next to me and grabbed what I needed for the weekend. History, Math, English, Social Studies, and um, oh what was the last thing?

"Health?"

I turned swiftly at the sound of a voice and blushed when I found myself just a little too close to Ryo. We were facing each other in the very narrow corridor, his nose practically touching the bottom of my neck. I stepped back enough to be able to breathe. When I looked up again, he was still looking at me with question in his eyes. What had he said? Health? That's right. "How'd you know that?"

He smiled and cocked his head, motioning to the ground. "You're diary's wide open."

I looked down and realized he was right; my diary was wide open and my homework list could be seen from where he was standing. I also noticed that on that same page was a word that I had written during my history test earlier that day: 'Ryo'. Oh shit.

I quickly bent down and flipped my diary closed. On my way up, I was met with deep ocean blue eyes that probed mine. I knew I had to say something to him, but what was beyond me. "I uh…was bored." I stuttered, well aware that Ryo was grinning at me slyly.

"So, did you miss me?"

I turned around again and shoved my diary and my homework into my bag and slammed my locker closed. I decided not to say anything, just in case I said something I'd later regret. I stood up once again and faced Ryo, who was conveniently blocking my way. "Could you move?"

"Why haven't you spoken to me at all today? I mean besides just now, you haven't said anything to me all day."

He wasn't moving. And there was only one way out of this corridor. I sighed impatiently and decided to answer his question. "Because I didn't feel like talking to you, ok. Besides, you seemed extremely content flirting with Eri so-" I stopped suddenly and realized what I had said. Flirting with Eri? Oh great, now it sounded like I was jealous, which I most certainly wasn't, but that's beside the point.

"Flirting with Eri? The two us are very close friends, nothing else. Besides, you shouldn't be jealous of your best friend." He flashed another perfect grin at me.

I glared hard at him and pushed past him, only to be faced with my best friend. Eri was smiling at Ryo, and me but her eyes were mainly focussed on Ryo. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Ryo moved past me to stand in front of Eri. "Sure."

I watched as the two of them walked out to the front of the school, leaving me to ponder on whether or not I should eavesdrop. I shrugged after a moment and put it past me. They wanted to be alone, so I should really respect that. Or maybe…it wouldn't hurt, would it?

I slung my bag over my shoulder and sneaked up to the main doors. I saw them talking next to the school sign and I moved closer, making sure I was hidden in the bushes. I could faintly make out voices and I stretched out my neck as far as it would go.

"So when I heard you were coming to live here, I was surprised that you didn't tell me about it." That was Eri's voice.

"Hey, don't take it personally. I didn't tell anyone that I was coming, not even Rika." That was Ryo.

I could see Eri move in closer to Ryo, so I had to as well. "I know how you feel about Rika, but honestly, I don't think you should tell her now. And I say this as Rika's best friend, but she's not ready. She's having a few problems at home at the moment, so I don't think it would be wise to put more pressure on her." I stared blankly at the two. They were discussing me behind my back? And who was Eri to say that I wasn't ready? Wait, ready for what?

Ryo looked down at his feet. "I guess you're right. Telling her now wouldn't be much good, would it? Even if she already has some idea."

Eri nodded and smiled. "Besides, her heart's just beginning to mend, if you tell her now, she'd probably freak out and it would be broken all over again."

I finally realized what was going on. The two of them were going out and were trying to think of a way to tell me because they thought that I liked Ryo. I almost felt sick then. Ryo had said just before that he and Eri were just friends, nothing more. He lied to me. I stumbled back and decided I had heard enough. As I backed away slowly, I faintly heard Ryo's voice.

"You know, sometimes I can't help but love you." He was saying this to Eri.

I then heard a response. "You'd better not say that too loud, mister." There was laughter in her voice. That was it, I had heard enough.

I ran. I ran out onto the road, not even looking to see whether there were cars or not, just hoping to keep running until I could not run anymore. And that was when I did not see the speeding car coming at me. At the last split second, I turned my head, right before it collided with me.

Then there was only pain and darkness.

_…voices rang through my mind; incomprehensible. Soothing voices…those that reassure you when darkness looms only inches away. I didn't listen to them. They were telling someone to pull through, telling someone to not give up. Don't give in to the darkness. Darkness…so soothing…so placid…so simple. All I had to do was to submit myself to it and there would be no more pain…and hurt. I was hurting, but I could not remember why. What had happened?_

_An image filtered through my mind with a swirl of gold and violet. A woman, one whose hair was the most beautiful shade of blonde I had even seen, and eyes the colour of pale amethyst. She cocked her head in the fading light and I recognised a flash of confusion in her features. I was confused, just as she was. Who was this woman?_

* * *

**A/N: **Lalala…there's the second revised chapter for ya. A review or two would be greatly appreciated ;)


	3. Waking Up Is So Hard To Do

**Amethyst: **Hm…I'm on a roll…considering we already had all this stuff written ;) Third chapter - enjoy!

**Floramon: **We don't own Digimon. Deal with it.

**Forgetting Someone Like You**

**Chapter 3: Waking Up Is So Hard to Do**

* * *

Why is it so dark? Why can't I move? Who am I? Where am I? I feel so lonely. Why? Why do I feel so empty? Why can't I feel anything?

I try to open my eyes, but they don't seem to want to open. Am I sleeping? Is this all just a dream? I hear voices around me, but who are they?

_ "Oh my god? Rika! What happened to you?!" _a female voice screamed. Rika? Who's that?

_ "Please, try to calm down Ms. Makino," _a male voice said. I can't recognize who these people are.

_ "Calm down?! My daughter looks like she's dead! Please doctor! Tell me what happened to her?!"_ the female voice was hysteric. Who are these people? What happened to Ms. Makino's daughter? Rika, was it? Well, I hope she's ok.

_ "Please, Ms. Makino lower your voice. You're daughter is breathing on her own and is in a slight coma right now so she can hear you,"_ the doctor's voice said calmly. The lady didn't say anything, all I could hear were her sobs. Poor lady. I hope Rika will wake up soon. Who ever she is.

_ "I can't believe it! I come back a few days later and find that Rika is going to die! Oh Mom! I thought you were joking!"_ Makino cried. Oh no! Rika's going to die? I don't want Rika to die! Ms. Makino seems like such a nice lady. I wish I could comfort her. She seems so sad...

_ "Be quiet Rumiko! Rika's not going to die! She's a strong girl. She'll be just fine, I bet she'll even wake up in a couple of days,"_ a different lady said sternly. The new lady seemed elderly. Rumiko? Is Makino's name Rumiko? Maybe that other lady was Rumiko's mother. I'm happy she has someone to calm her down.

_ "Please, follow me, I will tell you the details in the other room,"_ the doctor said. I heard a door open and close. I guess it is best that I don't eavesdrop.

I think I'm in a hospital. Maybe Rika is in the bed next to me. Or am **I** Rika? That would mean that I am the daughter Rumiko was crying about, but if I were her daughter I would remember her voice. And I can't remember anything. So I guess I am not Rika...

A very long time has passed. When will I wake up? I'm tired of being naked in the dark. I can't feel anything. I can't move. The only thing I see is darkness.

I don't think I have any friends or family, since all the voices I hear are for Rika. Rika is a lucky girl. I hope she knows that. I wish I had friends that would cry for me. When will Rika wake up? I am tired of hearing _her_ friends and family cry about her! When will **_I_** wake up?! I want to leave this stupid place! I don't want to hear Rika's stupid friends and family cry about her!

Suddenly everything became white. After a while I realized I was staring into a light. I got up. I could feel the warm covers on me. I could feel! I looked around. I could see a beautiful painting with such beautiful colors on the wall. I can see colors!

"Am I awake? Or is this just a dream?" I asked out loud. "I can talk?!" I questioned myself. "I can talk!" I yelled happily. I looked to my side, and there was a curtain.

"That's probably where Rika is..." I sighed while falling back onto the bed I was in.

I looked to my right. My eyes spotted the call nurse button. Should I, or shouldn't I? Hmm, choices. Well I am hungry, but I want to see who this Rika person really is.

I got out of my bed and pulled the curtain to reveal the one person that has been haunting me.

I gasped. Rika looks beautiful! She has long purple-ish black hair and a figure that could rival a super model! No wonder she has so many friends and family that care about her, but her room...her room is so vacant. Why is that? I thought she would have a bunch of flowers and get well cards scattered all around her room.

"I wonder how I look like?" I asked no one while closing the curtain again. I knew my hair was an auburn color since I had some of it in my face, but I don't even know what color my eyes are!

I stopped in the middle of my room to get a better look at my surroundings. Hmm...my room is filled with flowers and cards. Flowers and cards?! I ran to a bouquet of assorted flowers and read the card.

_ "Get well soon, Rika. I mean it! I don't know how flowers would help but still. Praying for you, Jeri._"

What are these flowers doing in my room? These are for Rika, not me! I picked up a card laying on the coffee table by my bed.

_ "Hey Rika,_

_WAKE UP ALREADY! SCHOOL'S NOT THE SAME!!! Hehe. Sorry. I don't know what came over myself. I would have erased that part, but it's written in pen. Please don't hurt me when you wake up. Actually, hit me, please!! I haven't gotten scared or threatened in a long time. I miss that! Man, I know I sound weird, but Kazu and I really do miss you threatening us. We tried bothering Eri, but she doesn't react like you. Remember all the good times we had and all the bruises you gave me and Kazu? Man, I barley realize that you're like a big sister to me and you're in a coma or something! This really sucks. Oh no! I'm running out of space!_

_ please get well as fast as the speed of light,_

_ Kenta."_

Who is this guy? Does Rika _hit_ him? He seems like a nice guy. Why would she hit him and this Kazu character?

I put the card down. I should stop reading Rika's get well cards, it's not polite, they were from _her_ friends.

"Rika's room is this way, Mr. Nonaka," a female voice said turning the knob of the door. I crawled into bed just as the door was fully opened.

A woman in nurse's clothes and a man in a business suite came into the room.

The nurse gasped. "Oh my god!! You're awake? Now why didn't you call on me, Ms. Nonaka?" she gasped checking on me.

"Hey, why is all of Rika's stuff in my part of the room?" I asked as the nurse was taking my temperature. She looked up at me with confusion.

"Hmmm? Oh no sweetheart, you are Rika," she said pointing at me. I scratched my head. I am? But why don't I remember anyone?

I arched an eyebrow. "I think you got the wrong person, lady. Rika's behind the curtain," I said pointing to my left.

"Huh? Oh no! You really are Rika! The person in that room's name is Neko. You are Rika, sweetie," she said checking if I had a fever.

"I don't understand..." I said rubbing my head.

"I'll be right back, excuse me," she said leaving me alone with the guy in the suite. We were really quiet. That man was really cool looking. He was tall, had reddish/brownish hair, really cool purple eyes. I wish I had purple eyes...

"Umm...Hello?" I asked not knowing what to say to him. He sat on a chair next to the bed.

"Hey, princess.... Do you know who I am?" the man asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. I didn't even know who I was until just a minute ago. I'm sorry..." I trailed off. The man smiled.

"I'm you're father, Rika. Masutaro Nonaka. I'm a lawyer. Nice to meet you," he said holding his hand out.

"Um, Rika... Nonaka?" I said shaking his hand with an unsure look on my face. He chuckled lightly while nodding. I smiled happily in return. At least I have my name and my father down.

"Do you wanna know how long you've been here, how you got here, and why you can't remember anything?" my dad asked me. I nodded.

"You have been in the hospital for a grand total of one week. For two day's you could not breathe on your own, had a bunch of scratches, and a big ol' bump on your head, but a day later you were breathing on your own and you were really well bandaged. Today's the seventh day you're here. You must be very strong if it only took you about a week to wake up and actually be able to walk around. I was really surprised that I found you awake at all," Dad said leaning back in his chair.

"Have you ever visited me? I never heard a voice that sounded like yours before..." I asked.

"Yeah, but I never thought you would be able to hear me, so I just sat quietly reading a book or something," Dad said holding up a book.

"Hehe. Is that a good book?" I asked reading the title.

"I dunno, I was gonna read it if you weren't awake, but talking to you is way more fun," he said patting my head.

"So, how did I get KO'ed anyway?"

"Hmmm? You were hit by a speeding car when you ran away from something. The car stopped, but then went around your body. Hit and run. It's a good thing two people were there to take you to the hospital. A boy and a girl. The boy called an ambulance and the girl wrote the car's license plate number down. The boy is actually the son of a good friend of mine," he said matter-of-factly.

I cocked my head to the side, raised an eye brow, and scratched my head showing that I was really confused. My dad laughed.

"I know this may be a little too much for you to understand, but this is all true. I'm going to get you some food and call your mother to tell her you're awake. You know, she thought you were dead a some point?" he laughed walking out the door.

I sighed. Alone again. I looked around again, I saw a rectangular shaped thing. A remote! I smiled happily picking it up, while pressing the "power" button.

"Now for more news about Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Queen as the children call her. We do not know whether she is out of her coma or if she is awake. Her mother and father have been keeping this very quiet. But we know she's not dead, that's for sure!!" the news reporter said laughing at her stupid joke. (A/N: I hate the news! They always say the stupidest things! {looks around} back to the story)

"Her friends at her school are very sad about this, but the person most effected by it is the Digimon King, Ryo Akiyama-" I turned off the TV. What is this digimon? Why am I the Queen of it? Do I actually rule these things? Maybe I'm a leader of a cult? Is the Digimon King my boyfriend? gasp Am I married to him?!

I shook my head. "I can't be. I think I'm too young," I said shaking my head at the thought.

The door opened and my father stood there. "Hey daddy!" I said waving to him.

"Hey, sweetie, guess what I brought you?" he said handing me a bentou. I don't know if I would like what's in it but I'm starving! I took out the chopsticks and ate everything.

"You're hungry. Hey, your mom and grandma are going to be here. I even spoke to your doctor, he said you can go home whenever you're ready," dad said patting my head again.

"Ok. Do I have amnesia?" I asked after swallowing some fried chicken. Dad nodded. "Oh then that would explain why I don't remember anyone..."

"It's ok princess, the doctor said it was temporary, but I like you this way because you didn't really like me all that much...." dad trailed off. I scratched my head.

"Why wouldn't I like you? You seem like a very good daddy!" I said patting his head. He smiled.

He explained how he left my mother and me, for his job, and I hated him for that. He says he really regrets it now. I think I will forgive my dad. He is really nice after all...

**-school: one week later, lunch-**

I have to go to school now. The doctor says I might remember things if I go there. I looked at my schools schedule. These two girls were in all of my first three classes. They said they knew me, but I don't think I should trust them. They said I should eat with them. Maybe I should, but I'm so confused.

"Rika! You're back! Hey!" two guys said hugging me from behind really tight.

"Umm, can you please let go? It's kinda getting hard for me to breath," I gasped. They let go as soon as I told them to.

"I'm Rika, but you already know that. You two are…?" I said while balancing my tray of food on my left hand and offered my right hand to them, making them flinch. The two boys looked at me strangely.

"This is Kazu and that is Kenta, they used to be your favorite human punching bags," the girl, Jeri I think, introduced the two boys.

I gasped. "Human punching bags? Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I hope I didn't hurt you!" I said bowing to them apologetically.

"Oh no! She's gone crazy!" They said running away.

I scratched my head. "What's up with those guys? I was only apologizing," I said to Jeri.

"They are very strange. You'll get used to it," Jeri said shaking her head in a disapproving matter.

"Do I want to?" I asked looking at her with a weird face.

"Haha, that's what I said when you first introduced me to them," the other girl, Eri, said walking outside to a tree. I followed her, with Jeri at my heels. There was the boy from my first period class, Henry, and there was the girl and other boy from my third period class, Alice and Takato. There was also three little kids and handsome boy with a really nice build.

"Hello Rika, nice to see you again. Have you seen Kenta?" a robot thing said in front of me. What the hell _IS_ that thing?!

"Rika! Rika!! Rika!!! I've missed you!!!" a little white thing said jumping one my head. Oh my god!

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" I screamed throwing the white thing off my head.

A red fire ball thing flew by my feet. "Hey toots stop looking so terrified will ya? Bada boom!" a purple thing said throwing another fire ball.

"What's wrong with Rika, Takatomon?" a red dinosaur said to Takato.

"C'mon Rika, Momentai!" a white and green bunny thing said on a tree branch.

"What's wrong Rika?" a yellow fox thing asked just appearing in front of me.

"Ahhhhhhh!!! What are you things?! Some kind of mutant animals?!" I said running away. I bumped into something, looking up I found it was the handsome boy.

"Why are you getting so freaked out Rika? You're hurting Renamon's feelings," he said pointing to the fox thing.

"Do you hate me, Rika?" the white thing flew on the boys shoulder. I got a good look at everything around me. A little girl was playing with a brown and pink bunny thing. Jeri was talking to a giant lion hybrid with a human. Eri was petting a pink-ish white thing with a heart on it's chest.

"What the hell are you people? Mutant caretakers?! Leave me alone!" I yelled running away from the boy.

* * *

**A/N: **Please credit Evil Queen for this chapter, since she wrote it. Good day!

**Note From Evil Queen:** if anyone's confused about the Rika's accident. Well, let's just say that when the car hit her she flew a couple of feet and she landed on her head.


	4. Remembering? Maybe Not

**Amethyst Blizzard: **Here again, for yet another revised chapter. Kinda getting sick of watching how much I write in these author notes cause that's kinda why it was removed a while back…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Digimon, however some character do happen to fall under mine and Evil Queen's ownership.

**Forgetting You**

**Chapter 4 – Remembering? Maybe Not…**

* * *

****

"Wow, school really is boring without her." I heard one of them say, I think the one with the glasses, as I ran blindly away from the group. What were those…creatures?! I remember faintly of a television show about monsters called 'Digimon', but that was on TV, not in real life. What was going on here? I slowed my pace, still running though, to see where I was. None of this was familiar to me, not even this school. Nothing was coming to me, like I thought it would, but everything seemed to be fading away steadily. I knew I wasn't fully recovered and knew it was probably too early for me to be back at school, but I had insisted on coming back. I wanted to put my amnesia behind me and get on with my life. I wanted to _remember!_

"Just where are you going, young lady?"

I stopped to a halt and stared into the eyes of the principal, Mr Fujiwata. He stared back at me with an accusing look. I tried my brain for an answer, but none came. "I'm, uh…"

"Out of bounds?"

I looked around me and found no one else in sight. I slapped myself mentally. No wonder I didn't remember any of this; it was out of bounds. "Yeah, yeah I am. And I'll just be going now."

I walked off in the opposite direction, to where a group of boys were sitting lazily on an overturned box. They stared at me as I walked passed and I could see one of them stand up after I had passed them.

"Where are you going, Nonaka? You're not as tough as you were before, are you?" I was _tough_ before? I turned and looked at the boy, who was no younger than fifteen. "Can't stand up for yourself now, can you? Makes it all the more easier for us."

His group stood up as well, coming to stand next to him. I tried to remember the leader's name, but everything was still a haze to me. Hell, I didn't even recognise his _face_! "Who are you?"

The leader laughed smugly. "Let's just say an old friend, and leave it at that."

"Come on, Aki. Don't play with her, leave her alone." One of them said. He was standing the furthest away from his leader, probably already against some of the things he did, whatever they were.

"Shut up, Yama. I'm the leader, here, and I'll make the decisions!" Aki shot his 'friend' a warning look. Taking a step forward, he once again set his smirk in place and turned to me. "Now, where were we?"

"That's enough, Aki." I turned to the direction of the unfamiliar voice and recognised its holder immediately. It was the girl from the hospital, who was in the bed next to me. Nero? Nessie?

"What are you doing here, Neko? I told you I didn't want you getting involved." Neko! That was it, but why was she here?

"I know, Aki, but if you're gonna level her that way, then I have to do something. She has no memory, remember?" Neko stepped in front of me, squarely facing Aki, whom I was slowly coming to hate.

Aki placed his hands on his hips. "And _you_ have no right being here, so leave."

"I will, with Rika." Neko turned around, motioning me to follow. I did without question and looked back nervously at the group of boys who seemed to love causing pain and fear. Why were they addressing me as if I were tough? Clearly I wasn't, otherwise I wouldn't be so easy to prey on. Still, that Kenta wrote in his card that I used to _hit_ him. I made a mental note to ask him about it later, if those strange monsters were gone by then. This place really is weird. Maybe I actually woke up in a different reality and time, you know, an alternate universe. My thoughts were broken when Neko stopped in front of me.

"Don't let them get to you, they're all bark and no bite. They really have nothing on you; they just want to scare you. Don't think anything of it; they did it to me, before I proved them wrong."

I stared at her, unsure of what she meant. Proved them wrong? "What did you do?"

She gave a small laugh, annoyance constricting her face. "Nothing, don't worry about it." She closed off abruptly, turning to sit down on a large rock. "So, how does it feel to have no memory?"

I shrugged. "Like I have no memory. I can't really explain it; just that it annoys me to no end. I can't even remember what my favourite television show is, or what I like to do in my spare time." I sat down on the ground next to her rock, not really caring for my dark blue jeans.

Neko laughed. "I thought you'd at least be able to remember _that._ Your favourite show is Digimon. And guess what you love to do in your spare time? Kick everyone's ass at the card game. What do you like practice for hours a day to get that good?"

I frowned. "Digimon? Like those creatures out there with those other kids?"

Neko looked up, as if she just realised I had lost my memory. "Oh yeah, long story…"

"Made a new friend, Neko. Oh wait! You don't have any friends!" We both turned at the sound of a high-pitched feminine voice, and were welcomed by blonde, blonde and hey, more blonde.

"Go away, Ame." Neko seemed undisturbed by the comment and turned her head around, her purple-streaked black hair shining in the bright sunlight.

Ame snorted. "Why? This is my school, too. I can go wherever I want and stay wherever I want. Anyway, how's you new friend? Is she recovering from the shock of seeing her boyfriend flirting with her best friend? Oh sorry, haven't you remembered that yet, Rika?"

My head started to feel cold all of a sudden and my vision became an array of black, swirled lightly with splashes of purple, strangely like Neko's hair. Pain entered my head and for a second, I thought I was going to be sick. Images began to filter through into my vision, and one in particular caught my eye. That boy with chocolate brown hair and crystal blue eyes was standing somewhere with that girl Eri. They were standing close, too close and they were laughing. The vision suddenly dissipated into light and I found myself holding my head in pain. It finally dissolved, and I looked up to see Ame staring down on me, her blue contacts glinting in the sun.

She raised her eyebrows and looked over to her followers. "Well that was strange." They all nodded in agreement, slowly backing away from me. Ame however, turned back to me, a smirk on her overdone, made-up face. Her straight blonde hair swayed slightly as she placed her hand on her hips. "So you do remember, hmm. Ryo and Eri, and their intimate conversation."

"Shut up, Ame. It's not like you're not jealous, either." Neko seemed disgusted at this talk and impulsively pulled her hair into a ponytail with a band that had been tied around her wrist. "Everyone knows how _you_ feel about Ryo."

Ame shot a glare at Neko and made a small gesture to her followers. "Let's go, girls. I'll deal with her later."

They left in a huff, leaving me and Neko to stare after them, amazed. How could someone have so little regard for another person? And just why was Ame picking on Neko anyway? I decided to find out, regardless if it was my business or not. "What was that all about? Why was she being so mean to you?"

Neko stared at me, a strange look on her face. She looked as if my seemingly innocent question made no sense to her and she didn't quite comprehend what I meant by it. "What are you talking about? She and I are worst enemies- oh, of course, you've forgotten this haven't you? Forgot myself for a second." She gave an exasperated sigh and rubbed her temples slightly. "Ok, let's start this at the beginning." She made herself comfortable on the rock before continuing. "That was what we call a first class bitch, or prep, if you like. Ame and me don't always get along- no wait, we never get along. I'm the type who likes to fight and hang out with the guys; you're like that too. That was why those guys back there were trying to pick a fight with you; because that's what you used to do to them."

She broke off and I felt myself just staring at her incredulously. I used to _fight_ people? Moreover, I used to _hurt _people? "Why?" I couldn't help but ask that question.

Neko shifted. "Because that's the person you were." She gave another exasperated sigh. Obviously she didn't do this much. "Let's start with the Digimon, shall we. Digimon was, or so we thought, just a television program for kids to relate to. They made a card game out of it and you were naturally gifted at it; you kicked everyone's asses, except for one. Ryo Akiyama, the guy that you were with before. Years ago, he beat you at the game before he mysteriously disappeared. Now, enough about him. Digimon became a little something other than just a show; they became real and appeared in the real world. Chosen children were selected to be their Tamers, and you were one. Got it?"

She shot me a questioning glance and I responded by nodding, though my actions didn't exactly reflect my thoughts. In fact, my mind was racing faster than my heartbeat and I was positive that I would have a heart attack. I didn't understand one bit, but I decided to play along just in case it got better. It didn't. Neko began talking about something called a Digital World, probably something on the Internet, and controlling these creatures known as Digimon. She talked on about loading the data of these creatures and how I used to do that a lot, before I learnt the true meaning of partnership. My mind was slowly starting to register what she was saying; these monsters have a reality outside of the television show, and I was one of the chosen children who could control them.

"…and then you guys left for the Digital World…"

"What?!" I cut her off, my eyes intently interested now.

"Agh. Why are you so difficult now?" She closed her eyes and composed herself. More explaining here we come! "You and the other Tamers, whom I will reintroduce to you later, ventured off gallantly to go and fight something in the Digital World. No one besides you guys knew what happened there, but you came back after a while, and brought a souvenir back with you. Something called the D-Reaper, this red blob thing, followed you back to the real world and manifested itself around the world. You were finally able to contain it, though it took you a while. It also cost you your Digimon, though somehow Takato managed to get them back."

Neko relaxed a little on the rock and I thought of something suddenly. "You seem to know a lot about what happened. Usually someone would just pass something like this off as 'weird' and be done with it, but you seem very interested."

Neko looked up at me, surprised. She sighed once more, this time sounding defeated. "I've wanted to be a Tamer for a very long time, but I was never able to become one. I don't know why, maybe I don't have the 'it' factor, you know, unlike you. You have everything…" She trailed off and turned away from me, bitterness present in her speech. It seemed as if she envied me, but why? What do I have that she doesn't have?

Unfortunately, the bell signalling the end of lunch sounded and Neko stood up quickly and waved. "I've got English next, I'll see you."

I stared after her, half in a daze and half fully awake now that I knew I was envied. I made my way slowly in the other direction, through to the main halls to my locker. Damn history. I hope I didn't have any homework because I can't remember doing any of it. Oh well.

* * *

School was rather unsuccessful that day. I thought it would've held more answers for me, but to no avail. Thinking positively, I thought that I would remember my past eventually, if I tried. Although, whether I wanted to was a completely different matter. My past might be littered with pain and trauma and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know about that. My life seemed really good right now, even if I did have this really huge gap in my memories.

I made my way down one of the halls of this amazing house and I wondered if anyone was home. My mother might not be, as I was told she's a model and sometimes works late. My grandmother might just be home because apparently, she doesn't get out much. They are both really nice, but are strangers to me; we didn't connect at the hospital the other day, not like my dad and me did. I wish my dad lived with us still, so I could get lost forever in those deep, wise eyes.

I walked into the kitchen and was met with a pair of troubled amethyst eyes, those of which belonged to my mother. She looked up from her tea as I came in and our eyes locked for a moment. I could tell something was wrong; otherwise she would've greeted me by now. Instead, she just sat there, locked in a silent staring competition with me. I was becoming unnerved and finally decided to say something.

"What's wrong?"

Mom took a deep, shaky breath and put down her mug slowly. "Your father rang. He wants you to go and live with him."

I stared at her, dumbfounded. I didn't know why this was supposed to be bad news, as I was thrilled at the idea. I knew I was, but why were my mother and grandmother staring at me with troubling eyes?

* * *

**A/N: **Yep, again not much difference…I wonder how much longer we're gonna hafta minimize our author notes…Actually, we're not even supposed to have author notes…

Peace for now,

Amethyst


	5. Blondes, Gangsters and Ryo Akiyama

**Amethyst Blizzard: **Heh, the Olympics is interesting…{stares at the TV while drooling at all the hot guys…}

**Floramon: **Wake up and update Evil Queen's chapter already!

**A/N: **Oh yeah…Story's once again disclaimed as of now! Now, back to hot guys for me!

**Forgetting Someone Like You Chapter 5**: Blondes, Gangsters and…Ryo Akiyama

* * *

"You're _WHAT?!_" the, um, "Tamers," as Neko called them, yelled at me.

"This _is_ some weird and sick joke you're pulling, right? Are you back to normal?" Kazu yelled at me, laughing. I just looked at him, hoping that it said that I wasn't joking.

"She's not joking..." Henry said trailing off.

"But you hate your dad!" Kenta blurted out.

"No I don't! The Rika you knew did, not me!" I defended my father.

"But why now? Can't you wait till the semester is over?" Takato said, acting kind of melancholy. Was he out of character?

"Can't you see? I don't belong here. It will be better for me to start off new. And my dad is the only one that I actually connected with-"

"You can connect with us, just like you did before! You _can't_ leave, Rika!" Ryo yelled suddenly.

"He's right! You just can't leave! What about your mom!?" Jeri said through her tears.

"What about her!? Why can't you guys just accept that I'm not the Rika who's your friend! To tell you the truth, I don't even like you guys!" I said, storming out indignantly. They probably hate me, but the weird thing is, I want them to. It's probably better for them to hate me, that way they can forget about me and move on with their lives.

"Rika. Why are you leaving?" the fox-thing said on a tree.

"Renamon, wasn't it?" I asked. She nodded.

I clenched my fists. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" she jumped down.

"I-I can't be your tamer any more. I've changed too much."

"Rika..."

"Please, don't be sad, and don't say that I'll get used to you because I won't. You scare me, you know? You should find a tamer that's not afraid of you..." I said running off for the second time that day.

Tears pooled in my eyes. Why should I be crying? I just met these people. I mean they're all weird!

No. It's not that. I'm the weird one. Running from my problems instead of dealing with them. I don't want them to cry... I crouched down and held my head, the far to familiar blackness came; then suddenly stopped.

"Renamon!" My voice came out of nowhere. I looked up. Another me was crying, a little bit above her was a smaller Renamon floating up to something. Why?

"Be strong, Rika," chibi Renamon said before she disappeared. Why did she go? I'm so confused..

The pain and blackness came back, this time back at reality. I was back at the place I ran to after I got spooked. How'd that happen?

"Not so tough now, are you?" I heard a high-pitched voice ask, laughter in the background. I heard a slap and a body falling.

"You bitch," I heard Neko's raspy whisper contort.

My eyes widened. Neko was in trouble. I ran in her direction. Sure, I felt like a dog sensing that her owner's in trouble, but she was a really good friend. I turned the corner, and found a sight that I would prevent to see. There was blood everywhere, the preppy blondes I "met" yesterday was kicking Neko's wounded body.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled enraged, tackling then swiping one of the blondes. Before I knew it, I was being held by one of them, feeling pain in every inch of my body. If I met the person who said "A paper cut is the worse pain you can get" I would hurt them so much that even it's own mother wouldn't recognize them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The great Digimon Queen and Neko Taniguchi getting all beaten up by a couple of girls? I never would have thought...kind of pathetic really," Aki said walking towards us with a look of disapproval his followers behind him laughing.

I looked to my side, Neko glaring hard at him. I felt the strange wash of apprehension flood over me with a deep shiver.

"Maybe we should send Rika back to the hospital, she's leaving anyway," Aki said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't you dare," Neko said trying to stand, Ame pushing her down.

"I will. Just think of it as a farewell present," he said, taking out a bat his cronies doing the same. My eyes widened. They were going to kill me. I didn't even do anything to them...

"Let's get her good. Look what she did to me!" the blonde said showing her scratches. The boys picked their bats and pipes up ready to strike. I started to cry as they rapidly hit me.

"H-help," I whispered, silently crying. Neko was yelling out too; the girls were back on her.

"Revenge is sweet, is it not?" Aki said while clubbing me. Why won't they stop? I get the point!

"Aki, Ame! Stop it!" a boys voice ordered.

"Give us a reason why we should, Yama," Ame returned an order. The clubbing had stopped, but I couldn't even get up and run, all I could do was watch hoping Yama can talk some sense into his, um leader?

"One, you're going to kill them. Two, Chokata-sensei is coming this way. I would run if I were you," Yama replied, casually leaning on the wall. Is he here to rescue us or to help his gang?

Aki and Ame exchanged looks then nodded. They both did a gesture that told their group to leave. Yama stayed.

"Is Chokata-sensei really coming?" Neko asked coughing.

"No. You guys alright?" Yama asked walking towards us.

"Haha. Just like old times eh?" Neko said standing. Standing?! How can she stand?!

"Yeah, tell me about it! Can you walk, Rika? Here, try standing," he said giving me his hand. I took it and hoisted myself up. I guess I was over-reacting, I can walk and stand...

"Thanks, I really thought I was going to die," I acknowledged.

"Haha. You wouldn't have died. You would have fainted, but not die," Yama laughed.

"We should go to the nurse. Thanks again Yama," Neko said grabbing my arm, leading me to the nurses office.

* * *

The nurse didn't ask any questions. She just bandaged Neko and me up and left. Not a word at all. She only told us to stay in bed for the rest of the day. I thought that was weird, but I guess it's good since I wouldn't know how to explain this.

"So, are the rumors true?" Neko asked holding and ice pack to her chest.

"What rumors?"

"That you're leaving! Moving to Kyushu to live with your dad," Neko turned to me.

"Yeah. I didn't know that there'd be rumors about it though..." I said looking at the wall. A smack was heard and a sharp pain was felt on my head. "What was that for?" I asked looking at Neko with a questioning look.

"You can't leave!"

"Why not?"

"How do you think you're going to get your memory back if you're not with the people you love?!" Neko yelled slamming the ice pack on the ground.

" 'People I love?' 'People I LOVE?! Since you know everything, who _are_ the 'people I love' anyway?" I yelled back at her.

"That's a simple question. Your mom, grandma, and Ryo! Oh yeah, and I forgot, Renamon maybe?"

"My mom and grandma are a little too weird for me, and who's Ryo?" I asked innocently.

Neko sighed. "Forget about them right now. What about Renamon?"

"About her... I'm not going to be her tamer anymore..."

"What?"

"I mean. You know way more about her then me. I guess what I'm trying to say is…um… here," I said handing her my D-Power.

"What-"

"Rika! Oh honey what's happened?! I was so worried when you didn't come home after lunch!" Mom yelled throwing herself at me. Renamon appeared next to my bed, making me jump.

"Why didn't you call me? I could have prevented this," she said looking down at me.

"Rika?! What happened to you and my daughter? I'll make sure to put the people who did this to you in jail," Daddy said to Neko.

"Heh. With all due respect, Mr. Nonaka, I don't need your help. I'm not pressing charges," Neko said smiling.

"Well, can we at least give you a ride home? You shouldn't walk in the condition your in," grandma said for my dad. Neko nodded.

* * *

All my stuff was already at my dad's house. I couldn't wait to see what was over there. I was so anxious, I didn't think I'd be able to go to sleep that night.

"Rika," Renamon said from the corner of my room.

"Uh yeah?" I still didn't trust her.

"I'm going with you."

"What?! But I thought I told you I can't be your tamer?!"

"But you are, no matter what you say, I'll always be by your side when you call. You aren't just my tamer, you are my partner. Do you understand? As long as I'm alive, I will come to your call."

"If you can hear me..." She looked at me confused. I laughed. "If you can't hear me you can't come right?"

"Yes. If I can hear you, I'll come." I smiled, even if she couldn't see me.

* * *

I woke up early so I could leave even faster. Got to wake up my dad up! I ran out of my room, passed the kitchen, and towards my dad's room. I knocked on his door, but nothing came.

"Ha, and I was about to wake you," Dad said from behind me. I smiled. I felt like a kid going to an amusement park for the first time. I'd bet I was also acting like one, but it didn't matter! I was going to live with my dad, with my very own body guard named Renamon!

I was saying good-bye to my mom and Grandma when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I exclaimed running to the door. Today was a Saturday so no one from school would be here. So I could answer the door without a care in the world...or so I thought.

The Digimon King, Akiyama Ryo was standing on my door step panting and soaked in sweat. Wait. How'd I know his nick name _and_ last name?

"Rika.. I know you don't hate everyone. Please don't go," he begged. Begged? Mr. Perfect begging? That's a first. Wait…where'd that come from?

* * *

**A/N: **So how'd you like that? Well, looks like their school is now officially renowned for violent assaults. Please credit Evil Queen for this chapter since she wrote it. Okies, I'm going to watch the Olympics again…

Later dudes,

Amethyst (and Evil Queen says bye too)

**Floramon: **Yeah, and me.

**A/N: **No one cares about you…

**Floramon: **Geez, I take such a verbal beating, don't I? looks around Don't I?


	6. Can't Fight The Past

**Amethyst Blizzard: **Yay! Last revised chapter and then we can go back to actually _writing _this fic…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon or any of the characters besides the ones I made up. Evil Queen also does not own Digimon, but she does happen to own her characters ;)

Short chapter coming up people…but a hella lot of metaphors and…dark…things :-) Enjoy!

**Forgetting You**

**Chapter 6: Can't Fight The Past**

* * *

I shifted as I nervously glanced towards the family clock in the hallway. He was still looking at me, beads of sweet slowly dripping down his gorgeous features…usually perfect chocolate brown hair mattered messily on his perfect-shaped head…Oh my God, I had to stop doing that…I was acting like Jeri! Wait, what's going on here? I don't even know these people anymore, and yet subconsciously, they're like my best friends; I know everything about them at the same time. I stared into Ryo's deep, cerulean blue eyes and for a second, it seemed as if we had a mutual understanding. I struggled to say something. "I-uh…you…"

He chuckled suddenly and leaned lazily against the frame of the stylish, Japanese door. Grinning his perfect grin, he leaned forward into my face, his breath fanning it. "Speechless?"

I made no effort to move away and strangely, I found myself grinning back. It was as if this was what we used to do; tease each other mercilessly with our voices as well as our body language. There was a noise behind me and I turned around, only to face my beloved dad.

His tall statue towered over mine and he glanced past me to look at Ryo. "Who's at the door, honey?"

I glanced back at Ryo and found him glaring at my dad. I flinched slightly at the hard look and shifted nervously. "Ryo Akiyama. He just wants to say goodbye." At this, Ryo stared at me, confused. I knew the real reason Ryo had come here was to beg me not to go, but I wanted to go; I wasn't happy living with my mother, and something in my head was telling me not to believe her anymore. A voice, perhaps my conscience, or even a Guardian Angel? Whatever it was though, I recognised what it was telling me.

Ryo glanced back up at my father. "Actually, I-"

I intervened suddenly. "…he wants us to be alone." Looking up at my dad, I smiled as sweetly as I could at him, and he reluctantly retreated back into the kitchen, where my suitcases were waiting. I closed the door behind me and walked outside, motioning for Ryo to follow me.

We walked over to where the fence enclosed the house and I hauled myself up to sit on a low railing, Ryo doing the same a little distance away from me. He took advantage of the awkward silence that had drifted in between us.

"You can't go." He simply stated.

I dared not look at him. "Maybe the Rika you knew wouldn't go, but I really want to get to know my dad better. I mean, he seems like a really nice guy, I don't know why you have a problem with him…"

Ryo seemed to snap then. "Because he's insensitive and manipulative. Don't you see that? He's trying to play you, to trick you into trusting him so he can use you! He's doing the same thing to my dad, and I seem to be the only one who can see through his lies!" He jumped off the railing to stand in front of me, a pleading look in his eyes.

I laughed with irony inwardly and stared hard at Ryo. Then something dawned on me. "What do you mean he's doing the same thing to your dad? How do they know each other?" My voice came out as more of an inquisitive one, than a demanding one, which confused me slightly.

Ryo sighed and looked back towards the house. I didn't know him all that well, but somehow I knew he was acting strangely. He sighed and finally resigned. "Because my dad works for yours."

I stared at him incredulously, though I didn't quite understand what it all meant. Why was this such a big shock? I didn't understand, and yet I felt compelled to feel surprised. The old Rika might've understood the surprise of it all, but I certainly didn't. So what if his dad worked for mine? What difference did that make? I saw Ryo flinch in front of me and I snapped out of my reverie. He was looking back towards the gate, and I new he was contemplating leaving. I didn't want him to go; I wanted to know more, more about his father…and mine.

"Don't go." I was stunned to find that we had said this at exactly the same time, and I knew Ryo was equally stunned. I blushed reluctantly and turned away. I was still clueless as to just why I was acting so…strange. I hardly even knew this boy, and yet it was like I knew everything about him. Maybe my memory was coming back. I turned back around and noticed Ryo staring at me…hard. I didn't know why, and I felt suddenly reproached. Then again, maybe I wasn't anywhere near recollecting my memory.

"Your dad hates me, you know that don't you?"

I was slightly shocked at the nonchalance in his voice. It was quiet…and forewarning, like he knew something was going to happen. I watched him slip carefully down from the low fence and looked reluctantly towards the large metal gate. As if on cue, Dad slipped through the door to look at me through impatient eyes. I sighed and mulled over the fact that everything seemed to have taken a bitter turn. This morning I had woken to the excitement of finally being able to live with my dad, after weeks of waiting. And now…all of that seemed so far away and insignificant compared to knowing how many people seemed to view my dad. Just what was so wrong with him? If he really was as manipulative as people said he was, then why didn't he seem so bad to me? He couldn't possible be the same person Ryo was talking about. Either that or everyone's trying to turn me against him…

"Looks like your dad's waiting for you. You'd better go," Ryo paused. "I'd better go."

"Yeah, you should," I breathed coldly, then shook my head slightly. What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I being so cold all of a sudden? I knew Ryo wouldn't purposely turn me against my own father…or did I? Who was Ryo? Ryo Akiyama…Digimon King…Mr. Perfect…? I felt my head suddenly drain of warmth…and everything went cold…and black…pitch black…as black as the dead night…

_Fuzzy yellow fur brushed against my skin and I felt myself shiver…excitement of the situation engulfing me completely…adrenaline rushed through my veins with innate speed…the thrill of falling freely excited me…the fear of death unbecoming and evaporating with the atmosphere…blue light encircled me before swirling into shades of amethyst and swirls of deep pink…I felt myself changing…forming into an entire entity as different and foreign to me as the notion of simply shedding…I felt power…I felt truly free…I felt invincible…I felt secure for once…I had become something completely different and far surpassed than the levels of any human… _

{A hand brushing my forehead with the gentleness of the calm ocean waters…}

_…the icy coldness of the abode stilled me to the glacier-covered ground…frozen bony fingers clasping my arms…angelic wings engulfed my body and I gasped loudly, for the shrill _cold_ bit into me with piercing force…smooth silky voice purred into my ears with surprising calmness…I was forcibly reminded of my carelessness like a blow to the temples…I hadn't wanted _this_ to happen…never this…_

{Ocean blue eyes probing my own with such force…}

_…silky webs seemed to engulf me with sticky residue…desperation filled the atmosphere as I searched frantically for a way out…stricken with fear…unable to grasp my own sense…staring helplessly at the true object of my fear…not only could I not do anything…but neither could my own partner…friend…protector…was suddenly standing in front of me…arms outstretched…protecting me…taking the full force of the blow…and falling slowly, as if in slow motion…to the ground…RENAMON!_

Sweat dripped rapidly from my forehead, my auburn hair plastered hard to my dampened head. I shot up and realised I was in my room…safe from my dreams…with Ryo. I screamed suddenly when I noticed him looking down on me, slight grin wavering at my reaction. He then smiled apologetically and stood up. I looked down and realised I was lying on my futon, blankets and clothes rumpled waywardly. I could tell my hair was flowing down past my shoulders, as I didn't feel the apparent coldness I would if it were up. I felt suddenly insecure without my hair up; was this how it always was? Was the fact that I hardly ever let my hair down the key to something important? I shrugged off the sudden pressing feeling and stood up, brushing myself off impulsively while doing so.

"You passed out. You've been out for an hour."

I stared at Ryo, vacantly. Then it suddenly hit me like cold water being poured mercilessly down my back; the dream…or dreams, whatever the proper word was. First I had been falling from somewhere, the ground to where I was destined to land just a dark blur; then I had been blasted with piercing cold, in a haven somewhere, with a devilish angel peering down on me; and finally, I had been entangled in sticky webs, while my partner took the full-force of a deadly blast…and that had made me scream. Were they memories? Or just subconscious fears to which might happen in the future?

"Rika? Are you ok?"

Still staring at Ryo, I suppressed a mad urge to laugh out loud at his sincere concern. Though I held it in, something inside of me laughed with much malice…something that which was slowly creeping me out. When I had woken from being out cold, I had felt something, a presence of some sort, lurking maliciously through my head.

"Rika, you're up." I turned as I heard a heavy sigh my behind me. It was my dad. I shook my head free of the piercing feeling in my head and smiled comfortingly at my dad. My sweet, kind, patient dad who I knew would always be there for me…

"Hey Daddy. I hope you weren't that worried about me." Somehow I _sensed_ Ryo's anger from behind me and felt him tense. I turned back around to face him, and found myself drawn into his amazingly beautiful eyes. Those same eyes that I had felt staring at me while I was unconscious. A deep sea of blue that seemed to call my name endlessly…drawing me nearer…

"Rika, are you ready to go? I've packed your stuff into the car, I'm just waiting on you." I turned around and noticed my dad glancing hesitantly at his watch. He seemed to be itching to get going and I suddenly wondered why, though I didn't ask him. I just nodded slowly and reached for that strange device that Neko had called a 'D-Power' that had been lying next to my futon. A fleeting thought about how the device came to be there floated through my mind before I focused more on the betrayed look Ryo was giving me.

A momentary irritation crossed over me and I took to the defensive. "What?"

Ryo looked passed me to glance at my dad. "You know what."

I sighed irritably and brushed passed him to grab my jacket that had been hanging on hook on the far wall. "Let it go, Ryo." I was shocked to realize how cold my voice had come out, but nevertheless continued to pull on my jacket.

Ryo once again looked passed me and glared at my dad. "Can we have a minute…alone?"

Dad hesitated, giving Ryo an equally cold glare to amount for his. "Fine," he resigned, but once again hesitated. "Just make it quick; I have an appointment with a client in two hours."

Something inside of me suddenly went numb and I felt a cold ice crawl through my veins. Client? So that was why he wanted to get out of here; he didn't want to spend more time with me, he wanted to tend to a precious client he was soon to defend in court. Again that prying presence appeared in my head and told me precariously that this was how things were going to be from now on; I was just going to be an asset to which my own father could disregard and pick up again whenever he felt like it.

I heard his footsteps retreat, and once again my head felt heavy and dizzy with mixed thought. My cold side quickly retreated into my soft, amnesic one and I realized with sudden rational thought that this was a defense mechanism for my mind. My old side was peeking through, threatening to ruin my perfect pretence that my dad really cared for me, while my vulnerable side was pushing it away with reckless force. I felt suddenly very alone and very susceptible as I realized I didn't know which side I permanently wanted to be.

"You ok?"

Flicking my eyes back to concentrate on Ryo, I nodded vaguely. My eyes softened at his solemn expression and I took a step toward him. "You know, I'm not changing schools or anything."

Ignoring my attempt to lighten the situation, Ryo frowned sternly. "Not yet, but knowing your dad, I'd say you'll be changing in about three weeks at the most…"

"You don't know that," I replied coldly. For some reason, I didn't want to believe what he was saying. I knew they were anything but lies, but somewhere out there, I felt they held at least some truth in them.

"Don't I?" Ryo challenged. Accusing eyes reprimanded me and I felt myself retreat back into the scared, alone girl with no memory. His eyes probed mine dangerously with such threat that I _was _scared.

My own eyes glazed over as I backed away slowly. "How _would _you know? He's _my _dad!"

Ryo never took his eyes off mine. "Once, perhaps. But that was when you _could _remember." He sighed quietly and I saw doubt flicker in his crystal eyes. "And do you want to know what you felt for him?"

My mouth felt dry and I couldn't speak. I just shook my head, not wanting any more lies to enter my dizzy head.

Ryo's face remained as calm as the unperturbed sea at night. "You _hated_ him, Rika."

Those simple words seeped into me with such force that I winced and held my head in pain, and somewhat desperation. My knees buckled under the imagined pressure of simply _knowing. _No wonder my dad had seemed so surprised when I had met him back at the hospital. He had said that I didn't know him, and I _didn't_. I tried to be strong, but to no avail as I felt tears well up in my crystalline eyes. Everything seemed to rearrange itself like the colours of a kaleidoscope, except the colours were only imagined. Now everything seemed like shades of grey, and empty like the eternal void of darkness. Then suddenly, a bright light seemed to envelope me and I felt myself drawn back up again, into the light.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring into rich yellow fur. I breathed in sharply, taking in the smells of my comforting room. "Renamon…"

Her silky voice drifted to me on an invisible wind. "Rika, I want you to do something for me. You have to be strong. Strength is a catalyst to which we both have tasted before. This time, you must believe in Ryo, as well as your parents. And last of all, please believe in me, for I am forever your partner, your second half. The bonds that which tie us together, Rika, are chafing and soon will be broken. I do not want that to happen, again."

What did she mean by 'again'? I always thought that the before-Rika and Renamon had such a good relationship, since they seemed so close. Maybe they hadn't been all that close. Then something suddenly hit me: my dream, the last one. I had l_et_ Renamon take the full force of the vicious attack. The only thing I had done was cry out when she had almost died for me. But then, everything after that was just a blue to me…a memory lost in my fragmented mind.

I looked innocently at Renamon and I suddenly saw that whatever my decision would be, she would always follow me, and believe in me. I was touched that something like that could affect me the way it did. It almost felt as if nothing but our friendship seemed significant anymore.

I suddenly tore my eyes away from Renamon and I stared with certainty at Ryo, who was leaning against the far wall of my room, looking down. He looked up as if my eyes called to him and his rich blue orbs met mine. I wanted to apologise, apologise for my final decision but I could not find the words. I could only stare into his eyes and hope he would forgive me for not believing him, but I just couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to believe that I had hated my own father, even if in fact, I had.

Ryo just looked at me with betrayed eyes and walked slowly from my sight, through the room's door and out into the back garden. I shook my head yet again and decided I didn't want it to be this way. I ran after him, leaving Renamon behind to stare after me.

"Ryo!"

He stopped walking, however he didn't turn around.

"Ryo, I'm sorry. I just want to spend time with him. It somehow seems right for me to do this, so please don't be angry with me."

He stiffened suddenly, squaring his shoulders. He still didn't look back, so I walked past him then turned to look at him. He stared gently at me with soft, yet hardened eyes.

I stared pleadingly at him, almost ready to beg for him not to be angry with me. Then the strangest thing happened; he took my chin in one of his hands and bent down to kiss me on the lips. It was a soft, short kiss that I wished could've lasted longer, however, Ryo had other plans. He let go of my chin and lowered his face to mine. He then whispered into my face… "Please remember that…"

Then he was gone, just like that.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh parting is such sweet sorrow…Anyway, the italics in order were: when Renamon and Rika first Biomerged, when Icedevimon captured Rika, and the final one was when Renamon first Digivolved into Kyubimon and Dokugumon attacked them.

Next chappie's up to Evil Queen, and she will make it good to say the least.

Peace,

Amethsyt


End file.
